All Good Things
by Rontora
Summary: Samcedes! Things are changing in the Evan's Household. As they wonder if they are going to be parents and try to figure out how they are going to make take care of their careers and their new found family. Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own glee i offered but you know how it goes...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own glee. They haven't hired me to write for them yet...soon...very soon

"Well what do they say?" Sam asked eagerly as he looked over her shoulder. Mercedes laughed pushing him away.

"Will you stop they all take a couple of minutes for it to pop up. You were the one who bought four different test and made me pee on all four sticks."

Sam sighed leaning back against the door. "I know but this is exciting. I want to know right now."

Mercedes stood pushing Sam out of the bathroom. "You know what? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go out with the guys? And I need to get ready to go to the studio."

"You really think I am going to leave without knowing."

"I will call you when I find out. And let's be honest a positive test doesn't always mean that I am pregnant it could be a false positive."

"I'm not leaving until I find out the guys can wait. But to ease your mind I will finish getting dressed."

Mercedes smiled biting down on her bottom lip. She sighed lovingly at her husband of a year. Marrying Sam was one of the best things she ever did. There wasn't a doubt in her mind she made the right choice. When he asked her to marry him she was a little skeptical. They hadn't been back together for 6 months before he popped the question.

Yes Sam was impulsive and yes he tended to act before he thought but he loved her. She had seen a maturity in him that she hadn't seen before. He brought out her fun side and she brought out his serious side. They fit together so well. She glanced down at her rings and smiled thinking about the day that he proposed her.

A year and a half ago

Mercedes sighed looking over to her friends Kurt and Blaine. They called her saying they had a huge problem and needed her help. She should have known when they boarded the subway going downtown something was up. As they arrived at the pier under the Brooklyn Bridge she saw Rachel and Santana waving at them. Mercedes smiled walking towards them.

"Ok why are we here?"

"Because I asked everyone to come here." Mercedes turned towards the voice and smiled as Sam held out his hand.

"Come with me."

Sam walked her over to the edge of the pier.

"Do you remember us being here six months ago?"

"Yes." She sighed with a smile. "I remember you throwing coins into the east river. And me throwing my coat."

"And it was right here that I told you we were perfect for each other. It was here that I made my wish that we will be together. And it came true."

"Sam."

"I know that we have been through a lot in these past years. But you have to realize that I was never as happy or as in love with anyone as I am with you. That's why I agreed to wait until we were married. That is why I found ways for us to be close without being close. I love you with all of me. I never knew love could be this amazing."

Sam got down on one knee smiling. Mercedes wiped the tears that started to fall from her eyes looking from Sam to her adoring friends. They were all patiently awaiting his question and her answer.

"I know that someone might think that I am asking you so we can have sex. And as wonderful and amazing as that would be to be with you like that. I am asking you because I cannot imagine my life without you. Your music career is taking off and I just got commissioned to do a whole spread for Calvin Kline, so Ms. Mercedes Jones will you marry me. And let me make you happier than anyone could ever make you. Marry me and let us start our lives together."

"Sam Evans…" her voice trailed off as he opened the ring box and produced a half carat diamond ring. Sam looked at her and then the ring.

"I know you deserve bigger and better and while this ring is real thing I promise."

Mercedes cut him off. "Stop. It's perfect because it came from you."

Sam stood. "So that's a yes?"

"Yes Sam I will marry you."

Sam pulled her into his arms as Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Blaine ran over to hug them both.

Back to Present.

Sam tapped her on the shoulder. "Baby where were you just now?"

"Just thinking about us and all the amazing things that lie ahead for us."

"Well can we find out if a child is one of those things? Like now I am losing my mind."

Mercedes laughed. "Ok wait. If we do this and we find out that we aren't I don't want you to go sulking around like you did when you found out Blaine and Kurt were talking about Adopting and then they decided to wait?"

"Hey they got my hopes up."

"They didn't say they weren't going to do it. But with Kurt's show schedule it just wasn't realistic for them right now."

"What about us? Are we ready?"

"Sam are you really asking me this as we are awaiting a pregnancy test?"

"Hey you are the one who couldn't keep your hands off of me."

"Hey I like what you go you can't blame me for thoroughly enjoying myself."

"Yeah well you enjoying yourself got us into this mess."

"No you pulling your signature move of lighting candles and doing that sexy little pelvic thrust."

Sam laughed pulling her up to him. "Well hey I wanted to celebrate us. And I wanted to give you a show, you know in my high school days I was a stripper."

"How could I forget White Chocolate." She said smiling into his lips. "I think it's time to find out."

Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her close as they walked back into the bathroom.

"Ok this one is blue."

"Does that mean we are pregnant?"

"I don't know because this one is Pink." Mercedes sighed. "We should have placed each test with their boxes. Wait this one has two lines."

"Oh my God." Sam said looking at the last test.

Mercedes looked at him trying to read him. She couldn't tell if he was happy or disappointed. "What? What does it say?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still no word if they accepted my offer...sike i wish. i dont own Glee.

Sam looked at his watch. It was ten pass eleven in the morning. Time was going super slow today. He glanced up seeing Blaine stare at him with an eyebrow arched. Blaine sat up as Sam went back to his magazine.

"Seriously you just aren't gonna tell me?" Blaine asked letting out a frustrating sigh.

"There is nothing to tell."

"Sam I see your face. You are dying to tell me what's on your mind so come on set yourself free. I swear it's like we aren't even best friends anymore."

Sam slammed down his magazine. "Did you really just say that? Just because I won't tell you something you think I have to say?"

"Come on I know you want to. Free yourself buddy."

Sam laughed. Blaine was right he did have a secret. He had a big secret that if all went well today he would be able to tell them all hours ago.

16 hours later

"Sam will you answer me what does it say?"

"It say Pregnant."

Mercedes felt tears come to her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes really, we are going to be parents."

Sam pulled Mercedes into a hugged as his smile widened. "We are having a baby."

His shirt grew damp from Mercedes tears and he looked down to her. "Baby what's wrong?"

"I'm going to be a mom."

"A great one at that. Our child will be so lucky and so blessed. Between us and all of their uncles and aunts." Sam pulled her lips up to his. As he deepened the kiss he felt the fullness of his heart. He was going to be a dad. He was going to get to teach his son how to throw a football. Or his daughter he was picky. "I can't wait to tell my parents. And Blaine."

"Ok no Sam. we can't tell anyone. Not until I make a doctor's appointment they confirm that we are pregnant."

"No one?"

"Nope."

"I don't know Mercedes, Blaine knows me and he will know that I have this secret."

"Sam I just don't want to get anyone's hopes up. I will call for an appointment now and see if they can get us in tomorrow."

"You know I bet you will tell Rachel or Santana or Kurt you can't keep a secret."

"Oh really you think so? Care to make a bet?"

"What are the stakes?"

"If I tell the girls or Kurt then you win and I will give you 5 hours of me doing anything you want to do."

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything. And if I win and you tell anyone then you owe me the 5 hours."

"Deal lets kiss on it."

Sam pulled Mercedes into his arms again.

Present Day

Sam stood. "I am hungry."

"Sam just tell me?"

"I can't."

"So I was right there is something to tell."

"Fine Blaine there is but I can't tell you. We want to wait."

"Come on its not like you are pregnant. Did you get that big gig you wanted?"

Blaine looked at Sam's reddened face and smiled as his eyes opened to twice their size.

"Oh my God she's pregnant."

"Who is pregnant dear?" Kurt asked walking into the room with Rachel and Santana. Sam shook his head at Blaine. Blaine turned to them and squealed, "Mercedes."

Everyone jumped with excitement as Sam buried his face in his hands. He really hated they agreed to do lunch at Blaine's and Kurt's place instead of Dinner. Mercedes was not going to be happy when she found out everyone knew.

Kurt folded his arms, "Wait she can't be she would have told me."

Sam frowned, "we just found out last night a wanted to wait until we saw the doctor today."

"SO why did you tell Blaine."

"I didn't the jerk figured it out before I could say anything. I really need to rethink breaking into the acting biz I was really trying act like nothing was wrong."

Blaine laughed patting his back. Sam you will be a great actor it's just I know you too well."

"Well guys please don't tell Mercedes."

"Tell Mercedes what?" she asked walking into the room holding up a cake. Sam didn't have to say a word because the looks on everyone's faces told her what everyone knew. "Sam you didn't."

"No technically I didn't."

"Oh technically?" she said placing the cake down and putting her hands on her hips.

Sam exhaled loudly. "Ok look if you must know Blaine guessed and then he told everyone else. So technically you can't blame me for it you have to blame Blaine."

Kurt smiled widely. "But who can blame my sweet husband for anything. We could blame you for not telling us."

"Guys we just found out and I want to go to the doctors first. I don't want to say hey I'm pregnant but then the doctor says I'm not."

Sam smiled "But we did take four tests. They were blue and pink and lines."

Santana shook her head, "what in the hell does that even mean?"

"It means," Mercedes said, "I am going in for an Ultrasound with Sam this afternoon. And as soon as we find out I will tell you I promise."

Kurt folded his arms. "What time is your appointment?"

"2:30 and no you can't come. I know today everyone is really busy so as soon as we find out I will have Sam send a massive text telling you all what she said."

Kurt looked at Rachel and Santana then at Mercedes. "Fine!" Kurt grabbed the plates and started setting the table.

Mercedes looked around. "Where is Artie?"

"He said he is running late and to start without him." Rachel said as she placed the salad bowl on the table.

Mercedes nodded sighing and looking down to her stomach then her watch. Time really was going super slow.

XXXSAMCEDESXXX

Mercedes sat on the exam table ready for the answer to the question that had been burning a hole in her head.

Dr. Taylor walked into the room and she smiled.

"Hi Mercedes, Sam what brings you two in here?"

"Well I took a pregnancy test."

"She took four." Sam said interrupting her.

Mercedes laughed rolling her eyes. "They said I was pregnant but I wanted to be sure."

Dr. Taylor nodded looking over the charts.

"Well the Lab did a urine sample and just like your pregnancy test it came up positive. So let's do an ultrasound to know for sure."

Mercedes laid back ask and Dr. Taylor lifted her shirt and placed the cool gel on her.

After a few moments Dr. Taylor smiled. "Well it looks like that test were right you are indeed pregnant."

Her voice trailed off and Mercedes noticed the unsure look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Just give me a second. Wait I need to ask you guys a question."

Mercedes looked from the doctor to Sam and back to her.

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stared at Mercedes while she was in deep thought. The doctor had given them a lot to think about. He looked at the clock. It had been thirty minutes since they left the doctor's office. Soon whoever got off work first would be knocking on their door. They both needed to process the news together. Sam clapped his hands together.

"Well when it I thought you could be pregnant I sure didn't expect that."

"I don't think anyone does Sam."

He moved closer to her. "So how are you feeling about that?"

"It's hard to tell. I am excited no doubt but Sam. this is not what I expected when we decided to try for a child."

"Yeah me neither." He said thinking back onto their p=appointment."

45 minutes ago.

"What kind of questions?" Mercedes asked looking at her.

"Do twins run in any of your families?"

Mercedes looked at Sam. "He has fraternal twin brother and sister and I have a couple of twin cousins on my mom's side. Why?"

Dr. Taylor turned the screen towards them and Mercedes exhaled loudly while Sam squinted to see what was going on.

"This is a very rear case but it seems that you are carrying."

"Twins Sam exclaimed happily."

Dr. Taylor inhaled. "In a way."

Sam folded his hands while Mercedes still looked at the monitor in silence. Sam cleared his throat. "What does in a way mean? Because I am curious we are either pregnant with twins or not."

Mercedes broke her silence. "Dr. Taylor please tell me I am not seeing what I think I am seeing."

Sam squinted at the screen again. "I'm sorry but I need someone to help me I am really lost right now. I don't see anything but four blobs."

"Sam. those four blobs are the embryos."

"What?" he asked even more confused than before. "That can't be right that would me."

"Yes you are pregnant with four babies. But not just four babies. See how those two share a placenta and so do the others. You guys are going to be the proud parents of two sets of identical twins."

Sam sat back into the chair behind him as Mercedes continued to glance at the screen. Dr. Taylor sighed.

"I know this is a lot to take in. but the good news is that you look to be around ten weeks so we should be able to hear their little heart beats."

She grabbed her Doppler and glanced at the last position of baby one on the monitor.

"Ok and here is baby one." Mercedes eyes began to water as she heard the first heartbeat. With the next three she glanced at Sam trying to read his face. He grabbed her hand allowing the tears to /fall from his eyes down to his cheek.

"There you go. Four strong and healthy heartbeats."

"Wow. Sam this is Crazy."

Dr. Taylor stood handing them the CD. "I am going to need to see you back in a few weeks. I think we need to keep an eye on this pregnancy four is hard so we want to make sure that whatever we need to do we do it for you two. You can still work but you need to take regular breaks eat healthy it's ok to indulge every once in a while. I know you have experienced some Morning sickness but you are heading towards your third month so I prescribed something for it. I know you said big pills scare you so you can take Flintstone vitamins you know it will give you the same nutrients. Now if you need anything just give me a call. Other than that see Rhonda out front to schedule your next appointment."

Back to Present.

"Four Kids. At the same time. Two sets of twins. This is crazy."

"Sam I don't know if I can do this. Four babies. I thought we would have two maybe three. But four."

"Knock Knock." Mercedes and Sam looked to see Artie walk in with Blaine and Kurt. "Somebody said something about having a baby?"

Mercedes saw Artie holding up a little it's a baby balloon. She wiped her eyes looking at Artie and laughed. "You are about three balloons too short."

Kurt walked over to her. "What does that mean?"

Sam stood and placed the DVD into the TV and pressed play. Four heartbeats filled the room. Blaine looked at them and placed his hand over his hand.

"Ok what is that sound?"

Kurt looked at the screen, "And what are those blobs."

Mercedes stood. "Well Sam and I are." She looked at him and he stood with her proudly.

Sam grabbed her hand. "We are have two sets of Twins."

Artie scoffed "what the damn hell did he just say."

"TTTTwo sets of TTTwins?" Kurt let out. "Are you guys playing a trick or something? Does that even happen in real life I mean come on?"

"It's real." Mercedes said sitting down. "I am going to be a mother to four children."

Kurt hugged her as Blaine hugged Sam. "Well how are you feeling? You are going to be a father to four kids. Maybe four girls if Karma means anything."

Sam shoved him.

"Somebody tell me I am going to be an Auntie." They all turned their heads to see Santana and Rachel walking into the door. She turned and looked at the TV and squealed.

"Oh is that auntie's baby's heartbeat."

Mercedes looked at Santana. "Listen carefully San. You too Rachel."

They listened to the different beats and Rachel looked at her. "More than one?"

"Four."

"Four!" they said in unison. Mercedes smiled biting down on her lip. "Sam and I are having two sets of twins."

"Oh my God!" Rachel screamed as she ran over and hugged Mercedes. Santana looked over to her with her mouth dropping.

"I am so freaking jealous of you."

Mercedes looked at her. "Why."

"Because here Brit and I are flipping coins to see who is going to carry our many many kids and let's be honest I am scared to pop out kid after kid. And here you get to pop out all of yours at the same time."

Mercedes looked to the ground and Santana smirked. "Hey Trouty mouth how about you and the boys go into the kitchen and make your baby momma a snack."

Sam nodded as Artie and Blaine followed him into the kitchen. Kurt sighed.

"Ok Cede tell us the truth how are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling? Did I want to be pregnant with four kids at once? Hell to the no. I am scared. But I am lucky because I don't have to do it alone."

"Well I have to admit." Santana said sitting down. "I think Sam will be the most amazing father. Plus you have us with you. You know what we will be here for you."

Kurt smiled. "And just think Mercedes now you have kids for all of us. We each can just take one."

The girls laugh and Mercedes wipes the tears from her eyes. "I am so lucky. I know that we say this all the time but I am so glad that we are all friends. No I won't give you one of my kids but I will let you help me."

Sam grabbed the orange juice and smiled. "Man four kids. I knew that we wanted a family but four?"

Artie smiled. "Man how are you not freaking out?"

"I won't let myself. I know that this is going to be tough. But I have the best partner in this. And I have you guys too. We are very lucky. It's just I am not looking forward to the next few months. Dr. Taylor said it wasn't going to be easy and I don't know how Mercedes is going to handle a lot of it but I am going to be it for her. I am going to be there for her and I am going to give her whatever her heart desires. I just can't wait to see what these next few months have in store for us."


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes awoke in a dark room. She tried to move but pain shot through her. She looked next to her seeing Sam asleep in the chair next to her. She smiled slightly seeing him sleep so peacefully. She felt her stomach and immediately began to panic.

"Sam, the babies where are the babies."

Sam awoke looking over to Mercedes. He turned the lamp on and held her hand.

"Cedes I need you to calm down."

"Sam where are the babies."

"They are up in the NICU. All four are doing fine as of right now. I went up to check on them a little bit ago. Kurt and Blaine are up there now. Unless they have traded shifts. I wanted to be here when you woke up."

Mercedes looked up as a Doctor walked into the room. "Hi I am Dr. Sloan and I will be treating you today. How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Mercedes said. "Can I see my babies?"

"I want to check your incision. Make sure you are healing. I will have someone bring you to them I don't want you walking. A C-section is harder on your body. So you will take a little longer to heal."

He lifted her gown and checked her stomach. "Healing nicely. You should be able to go home in a few days. I want you to try and move as often as you can it will help you heal. I will have the nurse come in and when you are ready she will take you guys up to the NICU.

Mercedes nodded and looked over to Sam. "What do they look like?"

"Beautiful. Sam came out 5 pounds and Finn was 4 pounds 7 ounces. Both Lillian and Amelia came out at 4 pounds three ounces. Their lungs were developed and other than arriving early there were no immediate concerns."

Mercedes began to cry and Sam stood hovering over her. "Baby its ok. What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's just my hormones. I'm so emotional."

The door opened and a nurse walked in. "Who is ready to go see their babies?"

Mercedes wiped her eyes and smiled. "I am."

Nothing could compare to the love Mercedes felt as she walked into the NICU. Kurt hugged her and Blaine did the same. Kurt wiped his eyes.

"They are so beautiful Cedes. I want one."

"Mercedes you need to watch Kurt. He is already plotting on how to kidnap Lily."

"We bonded. She grabbed my finger and tugged it I think she wants to come home with Uncle Kurt."

"Yeah ok. Where is Santana and Rachel?"

"Ummm. Speak of the devil."

Kurt pointed towards door and saw the Nurses stop Santana who was carrying four teddy bears and a bunch of boy and girl balloons."

"Ma'am you cannot bring all those in here."

Mercedes looked at Kurt. "Kurt please go save her."

Santana shook her head. "Oh you did not just call me ma'am. I am here to see my girl's babies now you let me through or I will cut you. I have razor blades all up in my hair."

Kurt ran to her side. "She is kidding. We are just so excited. Can she leave them at the nurse's station until we leave?"

The nurse nodded taking the gifts from Santana. Santana and Kurt walked back over to the babies.

Santana hugged Mercedes. "Cedes girl your babies have all your beauty and thankful none of trouty's."

Sam laughed. "Hahaha. So where are Quinn, Artie, Brittney, Tina, Mike and Rachel?"

"They are finishing up the nursery. I just couldn't stay away. They are so freaking adorable."

XXXSAMCEDESXXX

Mercedes sighed as she rocked Finn in her arms. After spending two weeks in the NICU they had been home for a month and she and Sam were getting a routine down. It was quarter past five, which meant Finn was up ready for his bottle and a song. Next up was Lily who wouldn't sleep unless Sam sang her "isn't she lovely". Then SJ was up followed by Lia.

Sam walked into the nursery hearing Mercedes sing "Lean on me". She smiled up to him. "I am really wondering if singing to them every night they were in the womb was a good idea. We can barely keep them sleep without music."

"Who are you telling? I went through just about all of our glee songs in the last month."

"I am going to miss this."

"When do you go back to work?"

"Two weeks. I have to start recording my newest album."

"Well I think it's going to be amazing. I am married to one of the most talented women this world has to offer."

Mercedes smiled as she placed Finn over her shoulder and began to burp him. Someone knocked on the door and Sam looked at his phone.

"Ok who is that? Its 5:30 in the morning."

"That would be either Santana, Kurt or Rachel. Seeing how its 5:30 my money is on Rachel. She and Finn have really bonded. Let her in and can you bring up a bottle for Lily she should be up soon."

Sam nodded and headed down the stairs. A minute later Rachel and Kurt walked into the room. Rachel grabbed the purell off the dresser and cleaned her hands before reaching for Finn. "Gimmie my baby."

"Hi to you too Rachel."

"Sorry hi Mercedes, how are you?"

"Tired. But amazingly good."

"Oh he is just the most adorable baby. I love him so much."

Lillian began to cry and Kurt smiled widely. "Oh my baby is up. Don't worry Uncle Kurt is here."

"Kurt she needs to be fed and changed."

As if on cue Sam walked in with a three bottles followed by Blaine and Santana. Rachel smiled. "Ok so we are all off today and I know you two haven't had that much me time since your parents left two weeks ago. Go to sleep or a movie I don't know just go. We have this."

"I don't know guys. They are really fussy in the mornings. And they need to be sung too."

Rachel laughed. "Man how will we ever sing to your children? You do remember we were in the same glee club right."

Mercedes sighed. "Ok but Finn loves slow songs while Lily is all about show tunes. Lia doesn't like rap but Sj loves it."

"Thank you guys. We are going to go before you change your minds."

Sam began to pull Mercedes out of the room. Mercedes stopped "Ok but don't forget to burp them. They will be really angry if you don't."

Sam pulled Mercedes into their room and kissed her deeply. "Have I told you that I am so in love with you right now?"

"No you haven't. I know you might want to go out but I would really just love to sleep."

"Ok we can sleep but I need to talk to you first."

Mercedes sat on the bed. "Ok I am all ears."

Sam sat next to her. "Ok so my meeting with my manager turned up some interesting things yesterday."

"Ok."

"I have been asked to do a spread for this new men and women's line. I get to fly out to Paris for two weeks. I get to work with Pamela Barns."

"What?"

"What?"

"Sam when were you going to tell me about this?"

"I am telling you now. This is a big deal. The commission on this deal is huge. It's a six figure commission."

"Ok so let's not even talk about the fact that you are working with a woman who was named one of the sexiest women in the world. Sam we have four young kids I can't fly with you to Paris."

"Cedes I didn't ask you too."

"Wow."

"What? What did I say?"

"Sam you know what nothing. Go. Go to Paris and have a good time. And I will sit here taking care of our children while trying to work on my album."

"See I knew you would understand."

Sam kissed her walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Mercedes folded her arms.

"Oh hell to the naw that did not just happen."


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes paced back and forth holding SJ in her arms. Kurt rocked Amelia giving her a supporting look. Rachel sang to Finn it was the only thing she could think of doing. Santana walked over to Mercedes.

"Why don't I take SJ? You have been pacing for about an hour I know you need to sit down."

Mercedes turned towards her. "Sit down? Lily is back in that hospital room fighting for her life and where is her father? He is in Paris with some lame ass tricks all over him. And you want me to calm down."

"Cedes." Santana said at a loss for words. She didn't know how to calm her best friend. Mercedes was always the sane one always keeping everyone calm and knowing what to say. But with her husband traveling across the country she could see Mercedes coming unhinged.

Santana reached for the baby. "Give me SJ."

Mercedes reluctantly gave the baby up. Santana smiled. "Good now sit your behind down. You have been up for almost three days."

"Tana I understand you are trying to be nice but you are right I am going on less than three days of sleep. Taking care of four babies is hard ok when one is up the other is sleep and I know you guys have tried to help me but you guys can only do so much. My so called husband left me."

Kurt moved towards her. "He didn't leave you Cedes it's his job."

"No! He had a choice. He could have taken the job closer to home but he decided to go to Paris without us. He didn't even ask me to go with him. Then I go and Check on Lily and she's having trouble breathing. I just if she dies it's going to be my fault. I'm such a bad mom."

Kurt shook his head. "Stop it! You are a wonderful mom. Yes this was an unfortunate issue but this isn't your fault."

Mercedes felt her phone vibrate and she answered on the third ring. "Hello." She said wiping her eyes.

"I just wanted you to know that Sam's flight has touched down."

"Oh that's great when you see him tell him that he can kiss my ass."

Mercedes hung up the phone as her phone rang again. She rolled her eyes. "Kurt talk to your husband because I don't want to hear about that man and if he brings him here I will cut someone."

Mercedes took Lia and gave Kurt the phone. "Hey baby."

"She is really man isn't she?"

"Can you blame her?"

"Kurt he had a job to do."

"So what he left her with four babies. He hasn't even spoken to her."

"I don't want to argue so I am going to bring him to the hospital. Does he know what is going on? Because I talked to him about two hours before his flight and he didn't seem to know."

Kurt looked at Mercedes. "Cedes you told Sam what was going on right? We got here about an hour before his flight."

"Well Kurt my husband has called you and Blaine to find out about his children we haven't spoken in since that argument at the airport when I dropped him off do you think I would call a man who abandoned his children about this?"

"Cedes he didn't."

Rachel rocked Finn while shaking her head. "Kurt she is sleep deprived, and alone nothing you say right now will make her think rationally about anything."

Kurt sighed into the phone. "Blaine he doesn't know."

"Are you kidding me? I am supposed to tell him that his daughter is in the hospital."

"Well I'm not going to do it Blaine. Look I got to go I will see you when you get here."

Kurt hung up Mercedes phone and took Lia back. "Cedes give me back my baby."

Mercedes complied and began pacing again. She went up to the counter looking at the nurse.

"Miss please we have been out here an half an hour can you tell me about my daughter?"

"Mrs. Evans last I heard they were still working on her. I can call back there and see,"

"Thank you."

Mercedes turned back around and sat down. She sighed. They had be escorted to a small waiting room when she arrived at the hospital. She didn't want anyone to know they were there. Her family was getting enough attention as it was. Since Sam had been in Paris there were a lot of stories being written up on the new parents and romance issues. None of the stories bothered her until the story of Sam and Pamela having a rendezvous in his hotel room.

Word of her postponing her newest Album surfaced and when the papers put two and two together they assumed it was due to martial issues not the fact that she had given birth to four babies less than three months ago.

Dr. Altman walked into the room and Mercedes ran to her. "How is Lily?"

"She is doing much better. It looks Lillian has Asthma. That is what was causing her to have breathing issues."

"So she's ok I can go see her?"

"she is doing better we have her down in x-ray just to get another picture of her chest to make sure the medicine we gave her is working. We will have a nurse come and get you once we take her back to her room."

Mercedes felt a weight lift from her shoulder. "Thank you so much. What about Lia Sj and Finn? Could they have asthma?"

"At this age there really is no test for it. If they seem fine I wouldn't worry about it. Now there could be some issues as they get older just look out for it and do what you did here. You noticed something was wrong and brought her here immediately. You did a great job. Someone will be out shortly."

Mercedes wiped her eyes as she sat back down. Lily was going to be fine. Her baby was ok. The doors burst open and Sam walked in with Blaine. Mercedes looked at him angrily. He walked over to her extending his arms out to hug her but she moved away from him.

"Mercedes wants wrong?"  
"Oh you do remember my name. I figured since I s heard from you in a week you didn't remember who I was."

"Mercedes come on I have been working 24/7 and I am sorry but if we are going to be honest I didn't call you beucase A. I didn't want to hear you arguing with me and B. I figured you would be busy witht the kids and your album."

"Well new flash I haven't had a chance to work on my album. Our friends all have jobs and you left me so I have eben taking care of our kids."

"It was my job."

"Yeah ok your job that is awesome was your job sleeping with Pamela too."

Santana stood holding SJ. "he what?"

Sam looked at Santana. "I did not. That article was a lie, Cedes I love you and our family. Yes we fought but that doesn't mean that I am going to fall into some other womans arms."

Sam looked at everyone smiling. "They are getting so big. How is Lily?"

Kurt smiled. "Better. It was an asthma attack. We are waiting until we can go see her."

Sam nodded. Can you guys give us a minute?"  
Everyone nodded as Sam pulled Mercedes into another empty room. Blaine shook his head reaching for Lia. "I don't know what that was about but I doubt he cheated on her. Its sam."

"Yeah well Trouty had better had keep his gills in his pants or Auntie Tana is gonna go off. Yes she is."

Rachel shook her ehad, Santana' threats just didn't sound scary in baby talk.

Sam pulled Mercedes to him but she pulled away. "Sam stop."

"No you stop. What is going on? You know I tried to call you but either you were sleep or I was busy. We were never on the same schedule. Do you really think I would cheat on you?"

"she is beautiful Sam."

"Not more than you. You are the love of my life and the mother of my children. So do you really think I would be with someone who isn't you. Mercedes you make my heart race, I cant breath when im not with you. All I thought about these last two weeks was how going to Paris was a mistake. I missed you guys so much. So very much."

He pulled her to him wiping the tears from her eyes and kissing her. Mercedes melted in his arms. Feeling his tounge caress hers made her knees turn to jelly.

"How long do you think we have?"

"Sam."

"what I haven't made love to my wife in weeks and I want you now."

He pushed her against the door locking it. He wrapped her arms around him as he thrusted against her. She felt him grow against her and she sighed.

"Fine." She kissed him passionately as he lifted her skirt. She smiled to herself so glad she opted to wear her long flowing skirt. It saved them a lot of time.


	6. Chapter 6

Mercedes awoke to an empty bed. She looked at the time. 3:30 in the morning. She walked into the nursery seeing Sam in the dim light of the lamp near the rocking chair. He was holding the mask onto Lily's face singing "Melt with you". They took turns giving her, the breathing treatments. She had been improving with the medication and they were able to take her home. Mercedes was still upset with the way things were but she decided to put her feelings to the side and enjoy the time she and Sam had together.

Sam looked up and smiled at her. "She was a little fussy during her treatment so I figured singing to her would calm her down."

Mercedes walked over to the cribs to see the other three babies still fast asleep. "Glad the breathing machine didn't wake them."

"Me too. I don't know how you did it while I was gone?"

"Kurt and Rachel are here a lot. Santana too."

"We are lucky in that way."

"I guess."

Sam looked at her sadly. "I know we haven't talked much about what happened in Paris."

"That is because every time I try to talk to you about it you shut down."

Sam placed a sleeping Lily into her crib and sighed turning on the baby monitor. He walked out of the room shutting the door and followed Mercedes to their room. She sat on the bed and Sam sat next to her.

"I know you want to know what happened while I was there and I want to tell you but first you have to promise me you will listen to the whole thing without interrupting."

Mercedes looked at him sighing and nodding.

Sam rubbed his temples as Mercedes got scared, he was acting weird and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say. He exhaled kneeling next to her.

"When we got to Paris we were doing this shoot. It was supposed to be romantic and fun or something like that. Pam was supposed to pretend to be all over me and it worked for the shoot. But then in the middle of the take she kissed me. And I am pretty sure they have pictures of it."

Mercedes felt tears sting the back of her eyes. She wanted to speak but was afraid of what she would say to him. She bit her lower lip as she continued. "After that we went back up to our rooms and that was it. but a couple hours later she knocked on my door and I let her in. she tried to kiss me again saying she had feelings for me but I told her how much I loved you and respected you and made her leave. I swear to you nothing happened other than that."

"Why are you telling me this now Sam I have tried to get you to talk to me for a week and nothing? So why are you talking to me about this now?"

"That call I got last night was from my manager. Someone leaked the photos of the kiss and her leaving my hotel room. I wanted to tell you about what happened before you saw anything."

Mercedes stood from the bed. "Did he send you the link or the pictures?"

Sam reached for his phone and turned it on handing it to her. Mercedes gasped as she saw the picture of Sam kissing Pam on the cheek. She scrolled down to see Sam and Pam kissing. Her hands wrapped around his neck. Mercedes threw the phone down wiping her eyes.

"You want me to believe nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened. Baby look at me it was all innocent."

"You kissed her on her check before she left your room."

"I was being nice trying to make her feel better."

"And at the shoot when her tongue was down your throat were you being nice then too?"

"Cedes baby come on it was nothing."

"No! Sam it was everything. You left me here so you and she could."

Sam ran to her grabbing her arms and turning her towards him. "No! Cedes I knew you needed to work on your album and we had help here. I went to Paris to do my job nothing else."

"IF that was the case why didn't you ask me to go with you? Why didn't you take us with you?"

Sam was silent and Mercedes rolled her eyes. She folded her arms as Sam fell to the ground. "I love you more than anything or anyone I have ever loved in my life. You gave me those four amazingly beautiful babies. I wouldn't trade my life with you for anything in the world. We have been together a long time and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

Mercedes stared at Sam moving away from him. Crying came from the nursery and Mercedes turned and opened the door. Sam followed after her.

"Are we going to finished talking about this?"

"There is nothing to talk about. You told me your side and now my children are waking up ready to eat."

"Our children."

She looked towards him and sighed. "Yeah so they are. You into the nursery while I go get the bottles."

Mercedes walked down the stairs and Sam exhaled loudly walking into the nursery. She was angry and he couldn't blame her he just hoped he could prove to her that he was sorry.

* * *

Kurt walked into the studio as Mercedes finished her latest song. Dejon her manger gave her two thumbs up and she walked out. Kurt smiled at her.

"From what I have heard I think you have got another hit on your hands."

Mercedes hugged him. "If you give me a minute we can head out. I just have to grab my stuff."

Kurt nodded waiting patiently for her. As they walked out of the studio Kurt stopped her.

"Cedes you know I love you right?"

"Kurt stop I just can't right now."

"You need to talk about it. Sam says you refuse to talk to him."

"I talk to him."

"Not about anything that matters. You sleep in the nursery and avoid all conversations. I read that article and I saw the photos. I believe Sam didn't do anything with that girl. He loves you."

"Whether Sam loves me is not what is in question here. He went to Paris with that woman and he kissed her."

"She kissed him."

"SO he should have known better. Why did he let her in his hotel after she had already kissed him?"

"Because he is a man. Sweetie men are not over thinkers. He saw her and probably thought she wanted to apologize. As a man he is subject to women's manipulation as much as any other man."

"Kurt what do you want me to do? Between making time at the studio and taking care of four kids I don't want to turn around and fight with my husband. I just want to go to lunch eat and go back to my babies."

Kurt nodded as they walked to their favorite little bistro. She and Kurt were seated and had begun ordering when the flashes started. Mercedes looked around wondering what was going on before she noticed camera's all around them.

"Mrs. Evan's how do you feel about your husband's extracurricular activities?"

"Mercedes is this your new Beau?"

"Ms. Jones are the rumors true did you leave your husband?"

Mercedes looked at Kurt with tears in her eyes. "This is why I'm angry. He did this to me."

She stood up grabbing her purse. "Come on Kurt."

They walked out of the Bistro and hailed a cab. Mercedes exhaled a sigh of relief once they were safely on their way home.

"Kurt this is my life now. Everyone in the world knows what happened and everyone is drawing their own conclusions."

"And what is yours? Do you think he cheated on you?"

"I told you I didn't. But he didn't ask me to go either."

So stop punishing him for something he didn't do."

Mercedes looked at him and wiped her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it with him because I don't want him to tell me that he enjoyed it or that he felt something too. Maybe he doesn't want to be with me anymore and I wouldn't blame him. You know what those article said about them? That they fit together. That they looked like the perfect couple. She is who someone like him belongs with."

"Mercedes Jones-Evans you have never had a problem with your looks. You have always been the most confident person I knew. You are the reason I came out and was proud to be just who I was."

"That was different that was glee and this is the real world. And the real world has rules. Someone like him shouldn't be with someone like me. I should never have married him."

"Cedes you don't mean that. I have never seen you as happy as you were when you married Sam. Talk to him. Let him know that you and he are a united front and that you guys will work through this together."

Mercedes knew Kurt was right. She was just so stubborn. But she had to decide did she want to lose her pride or her family.

As the cab came to a stop she smiled sweetly at the driver handing him her fare. Kurt took her hand in his. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"NO I need to talk to Sam alone."

She looked at Kurt rolling her eyes. "You weren't going to come in for me you were going to come in for Lily."

"I haven't seen her since yesterday I don't want her to forget about me."

"Kurt she is a baby."

Kurt gave her puppy dog eyes and her chest heaved. "Fine but don't blame me if Blaine gets upset."

They both exited the cab and Mercedes ran up the three stairs to unlock the door. As she shut the door after Kurt she walked into the living room hearing laughing. Her purse dropped to the floor as Kurt let out a sigh. "Oh hell."

Mercedes balled her hands into fists as she looked from Sam to Pamela.

"Sam what in the hell is going on?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt moved in front of Mercedes whipping out his phone. Things were escalating fast and he knew he was going to need reinforcements as Sam jumped to his feet. "Mercedes before you get upset let me explain."

"Explain? You want to explain why the woman you are accused of having an affair with is in my house with my children sleeping upstairs. You remember our children the ones you left to go gallivanting around with this whore."

"Watch your mouth girl you don't know me." Pam said standing to her feet.

"Let me set you strait right now heifer because I am only going to say this once. Get the hell out of my house."

She smirked. "I was invited here by your husband. And I will leave when he asks me too."

Mercedes laughed. "Is that a fact? Bitch don't make me get real with you."

Pam looked over to Sam and then back to Mercedes. "I don't think you little miss pop diva are going to do anything."

Mercedes looked at Sam. "Sam you better tell her to leave before I get angry."

Sam exhaled. "Pam you should go. This did not work the way I thought it should."

The door opened and Blaine, Santana and Rachel walked into the house. Santana looked at a fuming Mercedes then towards Sam. "When Kurt texted me 911 I never in my life thought I would be walking into this situation. What in the hell is she doing here?"

Mercedes moved Kurt aside. "About to get her skank ass out my house."

Pam folded her arms. "Skank ass really? Well it was your husband who was all over my skank ass. You enjoyed it didn't you baby?"

Santana scoffed. "No this hoe didn't? Is Snix gonna have to smack a bitch?"

Santana moved closer to Pam but Mercedes held up her hand. "Santana this is my fight I got this. Sam get your girl cause she is about to meet Snix's fist pumping face smashing friend Mercy. And no chica I don't show it."

Pam walked over and ran her hands through Sam's hair and which made Mercedes see red. "OH HELL TO THE NO THIS BITCH DID NOT JUST TOUCH MY HUSBAND."

Mercedes lunged for her wrapping her hands around Pam's neck as Sam and Blaine tried to grab her off of her. Mercedes let go of her neck just to free her hand to punch Pam in her face.

Pam screamed. "Get her off of me. Let me go!"

Mercedes punched her in the face screaming back at her. "You messed with the wrong one bitch the wrong ONE!" Mercedes yelled hitting her again.

Sam and Blaine finally pulled Mercedes off of her but not before Mercedes kicked her in the chest. As Sam held Mercedes against the wall trying to calm her down Santana laughed. "Damn Cedes I don't think I could be more proud. Uh Spam or whatever you just got your ass kicked so now would be the time to get your home wrecking self out my girls house afores I ends you."

Pam stands up wobbling, she looks over to Sam with pleading eyes. "Sam?"

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE."

Mercedes lunged at her again but Sam and Blaine held her tighter. Sam shook his head. "You heard her, go!"

Pam shook her head walking towards the door. Santana jumps at her and Pam falls against the wall frightened. Kurt shakes his head. "Stop it Satan. Let her go."

Pam walked pass Rachel who refused to make eye contact with her. As the door shut Mercedes pushed Sam off of her. "You can get the hell out too."

Sam looked at her confused. "What?"

"You heard me. You brought her here? Really? Do you really have a death wish?"

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "She was supposed to tell you nothing happened. I don't know why she did what she did?"

Mercedes stepped closer to him. "You don't know why? YOU DON'T KNOW WHY?"

Mercedes pushed past him walking towards the stairs. She stopped turning back towards Sam. "I can't do this anymore. I give up Sam if you want her then go get her. I'm done."

Sam grabbed her arm and she turned back around slapping him in the face. "Don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me again? You get your shit and get the hell out of my house."

"You can't just walk away I won't let you. Mercedes I am sorry ok I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I love you so much. I just wanted to prove to you that I didn't do anything with her."

Mercedes wiped her eyes sadly. "Sam you just don't get it do you? You are too trusting. Not all women are like me and the girls. They are manipulative and deceitful. They do whatever they need to so they can get whatever they want. And you fell for it. You played into her trap in Paris when she kissed you, and when she showed up to your room. And I thought that was bad but I was willing to forgive you for that because you are you. You're so sweet and caring and you just want to do right by people. But by you doing right by her you completely disrespected me.

I don't fight girls Sam I may yell but I have never gotten so angry I felt out of control like I did tonight. By bringing her here you put our marriage in jeopardy and my career. She knew I would get angry she knew I would fight her and now she can use that against me and try to tear down everything I have worked for."

"Baby I am sorry."

"You know what Sam so am I. I need you to leave. I can't even look at you right now."

Mercedes walked up the stairs followed by Santana and Kurt. Kurt stopped walking and looked at Blaine. "Baby take Sam back to our place. I will stay here tonight and see if the girls and I can do some damage control."

Sam looked at Kurt sighing. "Kurt how bad is this?"

"How bad? Sam I think you should pack some clothes. It's that bad. You brought another woman to your house. She and Cedes got into a fight. Cedes who is the definition of sweet. I know she comes off hard but I never thought I would see that side of my best friend. This is the definition of bad."

"KURT!" Mercedes yelled down the stairs. Kurt sighed looking at Sam. "Sorry Sam right now battle lines have been drawn and you are the target. Unless I have a death wish I have to get upstairs. Berry you better come too. There is nothing we can do for Sam down here."

* * *

Santana rubbed Mercedes head as she cried on the bed. Santana sighed. "If it makes you feel better I am proud of you. Mercedes sometimes you let people get the best of you. But what you did tonight. I was proud of you. Not because you beat her up which you did expertly I might add. But because you stood up for yourself."

"Do you think he slept with her?" she asked tearfully.

"Please Trouty has only had eyes for you since forever. I highly doubt he did anything with her."

"So why was she here?"

Santana sighed. "I believe it happed just like he said. He asked her over to prove to you nothing happened but she had other things in mind."

Kurt walked in sighing as he laid on the bed. "Everyone is sleep but Finn. Rachel is with him. How are you feeling do you need anything?"

Mercedes shook her head no. she just wanted to lay there and cry. She couldn't understand why Sam did what he did and she wasn't ready to talk to him about it. Not yet.

* * *

Sam paced around. He had been doing it for the good half of an hour. Trying to figure out how to get his family back on track. Blaine sat on the edge of the sofa sighing.

"You are going to wear a hold in my floor and I will have to answer to Kurt. I don't need my husband yelling at me too."

Sam shook his head. "I know I screwed up. But how could she think I could hurt her like that?"

"Sam you brought the woman you are accused of cheating with him with you."

"She agreed to tell Mercedes the truth. I don't know why she didn't."

Blaine sighed heavily. "Sam I told you from the beginning that she wanted you. When you told me she asked you out."

"But I explained to her I loved my wife."

"Obviously she didn't listen."

Someone knocked on the door. Sam looked Blaine. "Are you expecting company?"

"I called for reinforcements while you were on your way home from Paris. Something told me I was going to need all the help I could get with this situation."

"And whoever it is, is just now getting here? Who is it?"

Blaine opened the door to a smiling mike and a Pissed off Tina.

"You jackass what did you do?"

Sam stepped back as Tina moved towards him. Mike grabbed Tina sighing. "Sorry about that. She has been a little off these days. The second trimester has brought a whole lotta emotions."

"I can hear you nimrod and don't apologize for me. Ask him why I got a call from a sobbing Mercedes. We were supposed to be coming here to see my babies not to fix your mess. Now I am going over to your house and try to calm your wife down. Santana is trying but she can't get her to stop crying."

Tina grabbed the keys from Mike and walked towards the door. "Baby do you know where you are going?"

"I know how to use the damn gps. You jackasses."

Blaine sighed. "What did I do?"

Tina side eyed him. "You're a man that's what you did."

"Call me or text me when you get there." Tina looked at him rolling her eyes as she shut the door and Mike sighed finally getting some peace. "Man I love her but pregnancy has made her angry. Was Mercedes like that?"

"She was extremely emotional."

Mike sat on the couch. "So I heard you stepped in it royally?"

"Mercedes kicked me out and I know I swore I would never be one of those men who leave their own house or their own bed, but the way she looked at me tonight. Like all the faith she had in me was gone. I just couldn't stay there."

"SO what happened? Tell me everything so we can figure out how to get your wife back."


	8. Chapter 8

Sam rocked SJ and Finn in his arms. He sighed watching them sleep. He missed them. It had been almost four weeks since Mercedes had kicked him out. Everyone tried their best to get Mercedes to try and change her mind but no such luck. Mercedes was stubborn and she stuck to her guns. She hadn't so much as said five words to him.

Between Kurt and Santana they had helped her avoid him as well. She was always gone when he got to the house to watch the kids with either Santana or Kurt there waiting for him. They also arrived before she came home to take over his parenting duties until she came home. Blaine sat across from him rocking Lily in his arms. Lia was sleeping soundly. Sam sighed.

"I miss them so much."

"Sam you know I love having you as a roommate again. But you need to get back home. I would suggest you find a place of your own but Kurt still wouldn't be home. It's getting to the point where he and Santana took turns spending their nights at home and here. I miss my husband."

Sam sighed. "I miss my wife. She is just so stubborn."

"Can you blame her Sam? I wasn't there for the smack down as Santana put it but I saw the aftermath. Sam you broke something in her that I don't know if you can fix."

"I never meant for that to happen. I honestly thought this would blow over. That is why I have respected her wishes."

The door opened and Kurt walked in. "I am here to relieve you guys."

Sam nodded. "Thanks but I am not leaving. I have given Mercedes almost a month of space. I have done everything she asked. Now she is going to talk to me."

"Sam not that I don't love you trying to win your wife back and all but Blaine and I are babysitting tonight."

Blaine looked at him. "We are?"

Kurt nodded. "Mercedes has an engagement tonight. She is singing for the National Cancer Society."

"But if you aren't going with her then who is because you know she hates to attend those things alone."

Kurt looked at his watch. "Oh look at the time. I should make bottles for the little ones."

Kurt walked out of the room and Sam placed the boys in their cribs following him and bumping into Mercedes.

"Sam what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting to talk to you. I think it is high time we discussed what is going on."

Mercedes sighed walking past him. "Sam I can't right now I forgot to grab my clothes earlier. I have to meet Andrea so she can do my hair and makeup."

"Who are you going with?"

Mercedes let out a laugh. "Are you serious? Boy get out of my face with that?"

"Well you aren't going with Kurt or Santana. So who is it?"

"Sam I have to go. And FYI whoever I am or am not going with stopped being your concern when I kicked you out of my house."

"Our house. And I left to give you space."

"Please you left probably to go running after your little girlfriend."

"Stop it. I am never cheated on you. I never meant to hurt you or your feelings I made a mistake. Actually I made a bunch of stupid mistakes."

"Sam I have to go I don't have time for this."

"Tell me who you are going with."

Sam stood in front of her and she sighed. "I'm going with Christian."

"Christian! Mercedes have you forgotten we are married?"

"Sam I need to go."

"WHY SO YOU CAN GO ON YOUR DATE?"

Mercedes grabbed her dress and glanced at Sam. "Well you had one so I am just taking my cues from you. If you are here when I get back I wouldn't wait up. It might be a long night." She said emphasizing the word long. She walked into the nursery giving the quads kisses as Sam waited for her outside the door. He followed her down the stairs.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

Mercedes ignored him walking out the door and Sam punched the wall. Kurt sighed walking over to Sam.

"I know now may not be the best time for this but she wanted me to give this to you. But don't shoot the messenger. I am going to go back with the kids."

Sam took the envelope from Kurt and opened it. He saw red as he noticed the petition for separation. He crumbled the paper up and threw it across the room.

* * *

Mercedes sighed sadly getting in the waiting cab. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She wanted to hurt Sam as much as he had hurt her. But hurting him just hurt her more. She filed for separation because they were stuck. She didn't want to be around him. Whether he did or didn't cheat was discovered weeks ago. She knew he would never cheat on her. She just couldn't trust that he had her best interest at heart.

As she arrived at Andrea's salon she hoped getting primped would make her feel better. But no matter how beautiful she looked on the outside it couldn't take away from the pain she felt inside. She wanted to make her relationship work but the person she became when she attacked Pamela was not someone she wanted to be again.

The magazines were having a field day with their version of what happened. She read a few before she just tuned them out. Some say Pam beat herself up to get attention, others claimed that Mercedes and Santana jumped her because they found out she was seeing Sam. The icing on the cake that was her marriage came when Pam claimed to be carrying Sam's baby. Mercedes hadn't told Sam about that one because she knew the girl was lying. She wanted to protect Sam from going off of the girl because she still loved him very much.

By the time she was finished getting ready Christian had arrived. She liked him well enough he seemed pretty cool when they first met. He was working on his album and they decided to do a duet together. Sam always said Christian has a crush on her and after a while she knew it was true. The only reason she agreed to go with him tonight was because they were promoting their upcoming single.

As they exited the limo and the flashes went off Mercedes wished Sam was on her arm. He always had a way of calming her when they had events like this. As she posed with Christian something just felt wrong. She smiled through her pain, she smiled even though her heart was breaking. That is what she often did, hid her feelings sometimes even from herself. Tonight she had to get in front of her audience and pretend that she was not dying inside. She missed her life she missed Sam.

* * *

Mercedes arrived home around two in the morning. She had hoped Sam was still there but she figured he wasn't. She walked into the house taking her shoes off and locking the door. The first room she went to was the nursery. She smiled seeing the sleeping faces of her beautiful babies and sighed closing the door. She went to her room figuring Kurt and Blaine were sleep in the guest room. As she opened the door she was taken in by the glowing lights. Sam stood in front of her with a dozen roses. She looked around the candle filled bedroom and backed up. She shut the door and turned to walk away. Sam opened the door reaching for her.

"Mercedes come back."

"What are you doing? Why are you still here?"

"Baby please just come back into the room and I will explain everything. Before you decide we do have children sleeping across the hall and the fire extinguisher is in the bedroom."

Mercedes side eyed him for a second then folded her arms walking into the bedroom. Sam followed her closing the door. Second glance around the room had her taking in the romantic scene. Sam had lit candles around the room and had soft music playing. Mercedes sighed heavily seeing the side table filled with fruit. On the floor there were flower pedals leading to the bathroom. Feeling her curiosity peaked she opened the bathroom wider and exhaled loudly seeing candles surrounding their oval Jacuzzi tub. The sweet scented candles gave a sense of passion and love in the room.

Sam walked behind her. "I know you are angry, I know that we haven't so much as talked to each to other in the last few weeks but I know that we have love here. I know that you are still in love with me. I can see it in your eyes."

He turned her towards him. "When I got the separation noticed I realized that you were not just embarrassed, you were hurt. I allowed some woman to come and make you feel insecure and unsafe in our marriage. I should have never put you in the situation. I was going out of my mind wondering what you and that loser were doing. And it hit me I had to deal with that thought for one night while you had to deal with it for two weeks."

Mercedes backed away from Sam but he pulled her closer to him. "I know that I will be spending the rest of my life trying to make all this up to you. But I figured at least for tonight I can show you that I really do love you and want to try to get this to work."

Sam tried to hug her but she pushed away from him. "Sam I can't do this right now."

"Then when can you? Baby I miss you. I truly miss you. I miss holding you and I miss touching you. If you want this to be over then you look me in my eyes and tell me that it is over. You tell me that our vows mean nothing to you and we cannot overcome everything like we thought. We stood in front of our family and friends. We committed our lies to each other, don't you remember that? We were so happy back then. We were so happy until I made the stupid decision to go to Paris."

Mercedes saw Sam's eyes glisten in the candle light. He fell to his knees pulling her close to him.

"I never want to make you feel that way again, I swear it. I swear to consider you and your feelings just please baby don't walk away from me. Don't end this. We belong together and just because I was stupid enough to let my guard down and let some woman who means nothing to me come in and try to ruin us please we deserve better. You deserve better."

Sam cried hugging her stomach. Mercedes felt tears come to her eyes as she ran her hands over his head trying to console him. She tried to pull away but Sam held her close.

"Please Cedes. Please talk to me tell me it's not too late. Tell me you still want me and this can work."

Mercedes lifted Sam's face to meet hers. "Sam I want to trust you I do. I know that you would never cheat on me but I don't know how to let it go. I don't know how to just forget what you did. And you are still working for her I just cant."

"I quit."

"What?"

"Modeling was something I lucked into. Everyone said I looked good and I didn't want to go to college so I started to model and things worked out for me they did. I made a lot of money and I got to travel but I can see the strain it put on us even before all this happened. I don't have joy for it anymore and if you can't find the joy in your job then you need to get a new one."

Mercedes touched his face with her hand to turn his gaze back to hers. "But it's your career."

"That I can live without, I want to do something that makes me feel about it like you do with your singing."

"And what's that?"

"I want to create my own comic books. I still draw in my spare time and I have the means and the time to do it now. That way I can spend more time at home with you and the babies. And when you go on tour I can go with you."

"Sam you are giving up your dream."

"No I'm not. I am giving up a job. I married my dream."

Mercedes pulled Sam to her and enveloped his lips with hers. She didn't think she could or would forgive him so easily. But looking in his eyes and hearing his words made her realize Sam was her dream too. For as long as she remembered the only thing or person who felt as good to her as the music was Sam.

She pulled away holding him close. "I don't know if we will ever get back to how we were but I am willing to try."

Sam kissed her smiling as he pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said looking at the tub. "So do you think the water is still warm?"

"How about we find out?"

Mercedes bit her bottom lip. "What about the babies?"

"Blaine and Kurt have the monitors. So how about I rerun the bath water and you blow out the candles in the room. And get undressed so I can show you just how much I appreciate you."

Mercedes nodded walking back into the room. As she begun to blow out the candles closed her eyes making a wish on each one. She knew it might be silly but hey if Sam could throw a bunch of coins in the east river and make a wish on their relationship then she could wish on candles.


	9. Chapter 9

Mercedes sat in the nursery singing to the quads. As she hit the last notes she smiled looking into the cribs for their coos and laughs. Sam walked into the room and pulled her into a hug. "Looks like you have a cooing O from the audience."

She laughed. "Looks that way. Did you get the information for NYU?"

"Yep I start in the spring. Also I found some kids wandering downtown and I told them they could stay with us until they found a place."

What?" she said turning around. She squealed seeing Stacey and Stevie walk into the room.

"Oh my God when did you guys get here?"

Stacey was the first to hug Mercedes with a smile. "We just got here. Staying for the weekend. I had to come and see my nieces and nephews."

Mercedes let go of Stacey and hugged Stevie. "How have you been?"

"Good."

Stevie walked away from her and walked over to the cribs. "So who is who?"

Mercedes was about to speak but Sam started. "Ok Well right here with the Blue sheets this is Sam aka SJ. We mostly dress him in Blue because it helps those who can't see the subtle difference between him and." Sam moved over to Finn. "And Finn." Sam smiled. "SJ is into hip hop and Rap. You can thank your brother for that one. Finn is into slow songs. He also smiles with his who face it's so cute I will show you once they wake up. While SJ does this half smile thing." Sam turned towards the girl's side. "Now over here we have Amelia and Lillian. Lia wears pink as Lily dons the purple. They are pretty much identical except Lily only cries when Kurt is in the room. She likes for him to pick her up. They are all pretty much spoiled. When our parents were here I swear they turned them against us."

The twins laughed as Stacey looked in on the girls and Stevie looked at the boys. Mercedes smiled. "How about Sam takes you two to the guest rooms and I will take these bottles to the kitchen?"

Everyone nodded as Mercedes shooed them out of the room. She smiled looking towards the cribs before closing the doors. She walked into the guest room Stacey was staying in.

"So tell me everything! How is school, how is Kentucky? How is that boy you like?"

Stacey smiled. "Everything is good. And keep Bryce on the down low I don't need Sam finding out. It was hard enough dealing with my dad."

Mercedes sat on the bed. "Your brother cares about you."

"He still thinks of me as that little girl. It doesn't see me as a 16 year old young woman!"

Mercedes sighed. "Brothers and Dad's see us that way. It's hard for them to see us as women or mothers but they don't care about the women they are dating. It's crazy and a double standard but it happens. My dad still calls me his little girl. My big brother calls me little bit and still cannot believe that I had four babies."

Stacey put her hair in a ponytail. "I just wish all three of them would lay off."

Mercedes smiled. "You know tomorrow I was going to the Spa with the girls and Kurt, how about you join us?"

"Really?" Stacey hugged her. "That would be amazing."

Sam walked in smiling. "What would be amazing?"

Mercedes smiled. "I am letting her come to the spa with us tomorrow."

Sam smiled. "That should be fun. The guys are coming over to help with the quads."

Whining came from the baby monitor. Mercedes held it up to her ear. "That would be SJ."

Stacey smiled. "How can you tell?"

Mercedes smiled. "Sam Jr. doesn't cry he whines. Just like his daddy."

Sam rolled his eyes pretending to be annoyed and Stacey followed her to the nursery.

"Let me get my hands on him. I want to feed him."

"Why you better not be practicing for anything."

Mercedes exhaled as Stacey folded her arms. "Stacey go ahead in the room. And you? Leave her alone!"

* * *

Mercedes exhaled happily as her masseur rubbed her back. "Oh Santana you were so right I needed this."

Stacey smiled. "I am so glad you invited me. I hope you guys don't mind me joining you."

Santana laughed. "Not at all. I love the thought of corrupting you."

Tina sighed as she got her feet rubbed. "SO Mike is still finding everything wrong with the houses I found. I swear it's like he doesn't want to move. I told him this baby comes out in two months he needs to get on the ball."

Mercedes sighed. "He is a man. We were working up until the day after the quads were born on our house. Everyone had to help because Sam was so anal about picking the 'right' house. He wasn't that bad when we were picking out the names."

Stacey laughed "How did you come up with their names. I know SJ is Sam Jr."

Rachel sighed. "Well you know Finn too. He was the reason Sam went back to McKinley and he was his mentor."

Mercedes sighed. "And of course you know Lillian is your mom's middle name and Amelia is my mom's middle name."

"Can I ask you guys something. As women?"

Kurt cleared his throat and Stacey laughed. "And Kurt. Sorry."

He nodded as they looked up. She continued.

"How did you guys know it was right to have sex?"

Mercedes looked at her and smiled. "Sweetie you are 16 so the choice is yours. We all had different paths that we chose to take. I chose to wait until I was married. I loved your brother but it meant more to me that I waited."

"And Sam was ok with that even though he wasn't a virgin?"

"Sam respected that I wasn't ready. I was tempted but I waited."

Santana laughed. "I was sexually active since I was like 14. But I never truly enjoyed sex until I got with Brittney and realized I was a lesbian."

"So you are saying that you didn't enjoy sex until you were in love?" Stacey asked.

Santana looked at her. "Damn I guess you are right. How the hell did that happen?"

Tina shook her head. "I guess we all waited until we were in love it was just different times. The reality is no matter when everyone else was ready you have to be ready."

"You should talk to your mom though Stacey." Mercedes said. "I know you may think she won't understand and maybe at first she won't. But she will. And if you don't want to talk to her and you want to have sex. Then just remember to be safe. You don't want to expose yourself to anything that you can't cure."

"Thanks guys, I guess it's just all the girls in my class have had sex and I really am in love with Bryce."

Santana laid back down. "That boy better not be pressuring you. Snix may have to come out of retirement."

Mercedes laughed, "You are just dying to sick Snix on someone aren't you?"

Santana smiled. "Speaking of that how has everything been?"

Mercedes bit her lip. "Everything has been ok. That crazy chick Pam tried to get him fired before she realized Sam had already quit. Oh just to keep you updated Stacey. Sam did this job some crazy chick who thought she could come between your brother and I. I proved her wrong."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah after you beat her up."

Stacey laughed. "She must not have realized who she was messing with."

"Not in the least." Mercedes laughed. "But honestly I was afraid I was losing Sam. I mean I had just had the babies and it was just a bunch of bad timing."

Kurt sighed. "Well since everyone is here and since Mercedes and Sam refuse to let me have Lily or Lia. Blaine and I are in the final stages of adopting. Before you ask here are the details. The mother is 17 and she had already had a 2 year old. Her mom was helping her. But her mom got sick and she cannot take care of her two year old son and newborn daughter so she is giving them to us."

Mercedes looked at him. "That is amazing. If I wasn't being rubbed down I would hug you."

Santana sighed, "See now it's up to me and Britt's and Quinn and Puck to get on the baby train. But that doesn't make me any less happy for both of you guys. Those kids are going to be so lucky to have you and Blaine for their parents."

Mercedes and Tina looked at each other. "Aww Santana your heart was there all along."

The room filled with laughter as they all talked about nurseries and babies.

* * *

Blaine rocked Lily in his arms. "The older they get the more I can see you and Mercedes in them."

Sam smiled rocking Finn. "Yeah they are some adorable babies."

Mike watched them with SJ on his lap with a smile. "I cannot wait for Tina to get that baby out of her. I love her and I am sure I am gonna love our son but she is a monster."

Stevie held lily and sighed. "You know I think I am at an unfair advantage here. I haven't spent time around these babies to know who is the best one for this."

Sam shrugged as he got down on his knees and everyone followed suit. "The rules are simple. We put the babies down and whoever makes it to the stairs first wins."

Stevie sighed placing Lia down to the lane Sam had made. "DO you guys do this a lot?"

Sam smiled widely. "Every time the girls are gone for a couple of hours. Now I have laid out the starting line with the blanket out the table on the other side of the couch so the kids have a strait path."

Blaine stood with Lily on his hip. "Ok before we start I have to make an announcement. Kurt and I are going to be parents in the next few weeks."

Mike and Sam high fived him still holding their babies. Sam smiled wide. "I am so happy for you man. Tell us about the baby."

"Actually it's a newborn girl and a 2 year old boy. The mom is 17 and can't take care of them. We promised her an open adoption and told her as long as long as she calls in advance and sets up times when she wants to see them, then we will make it happen for her."

Sam placed Finn back down. "Man our group of babies are increasing. Pretty soon we will have our own glee club."

Stevie whispered in Lia's ear and she laughed giggling and drooling. "Ok my girl is ready. Let's do this."

Before they could start the door burst open and the girls walked in. Mercedes looked at the boys in their race positions and shook her head. "Samuel Evans you are racing my children?"  
"Ummm you guys are back early."

"Don't change the subject." She said folding her arms. "I got 5 bucks that says Lia mops the floor with everyone."

Kurt scoffs. "Please Lily got this. I'll take that bet."

The girls sat down and Sam smiled up to Mercedes. "Have I told you how much I love you?"


End file.
